


【JOJO】My dear Valentina

by mzlyyk



Series: 白昼梦 [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, F/M, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlyyk/pseuds/mzlyyk
Summary: 刚加入暗杀小队的瓦伦蒂娜·薄伽丘是一个如夜莺般可爱的情人。Valentina Boccaccio，who is a the newcomer of the group is a lover as lovely as a nightingale.“Valentina…”They kissed her warmly and all whispered to her with a smile：“My lovely little bird，my beloved ‘Valentine（情人）’.”——————————————————JO5+一点稀少的克系设定原用名：【JOJO】We Have The Power Of Face The Future（可能会换回去呜呜）等飞机的脑洞产物，文笔菜，突破天际的ooc，有语言逻辑问题和错字，英文垃圾但还是想玩双关梗w参杂一点没什么用的克系设定嫖文，藻罗式女主（虽然可能看不太出来），全篇走向大概率偏向暗杀组，全员存活，正文用于集邮，具体单人CP走支线（大概）后续随缘
Relationships: All The Assassination Team（JoJo）/Valentina Boccaccio, All The Convoy Team（JoJo）/Valentina Boccaccio
Series: 白昼梦 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711288
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	1. 开始于【存在即合理】

瓦伦蒂娜其实第一眼看到的是贝西。

年轻的男孩儿有着不同寻常的壮硕体格，肌肉结实到下巴和脖子几乎连为一体，配上他绿色的莫西干头，远远看过去就仿佛是一株新鲜健康、欣欣向荣的植物盆栽。

瓦伦蒂娜看着那撮轻微抖动的绿毛，往嘴里塞进最后一口蛋糕，不动声色地移开了眼睛结账走人。

瓦伦蒂娜是在第二次的时候才注意到普罗修特的。

热闹奢华的宴会，用权利和欲望、黄金和珠宝粘合起来的人群似乎是在一瞬间就字面意思一般的衰老了起来：骤然顿生的白发、满是褶皱与斑纹的皮肤、丑陋至极的脸——他们身上还穿着时髦的衣服和首饰——倒在地上，喉咙里发出“嗬、嗬——”的声音，苍老来得太快，他们甚至还来不及喊出一句求救的话就死掉了。

只有那个几乎是在一地老死的人群中闲庭信步朝她走过来的男人是不同的，他个儿高，偏瘦，相貌算得上美丽，一头金发在脑袋后面扎了几个很紧的小髻，穿着当季的Gucci新品，嘴里咬着烟。

最为奇特的是他的身边跟着一个只有着上半身、布满眼睛的……奇特生物。瓦伦蒂娜想了想，喝了口杯子里的牛奶，还是替换掉了原本粗俗的用语换了个较为委婉的词儿。

普罗修特在人群里随意地看到了她。夜晚的露台，隔着薄透的纱帘，金碧辉煌灯火通明的大厅，红头发红裙子的女孩儿，涂着黑色的唇彩坐在一旁的沙发上喝着牛奶，脸上还挂着吃蛋糕时不小心蹭到脸上的奶油。

哈，在这种场合和地方喝牛奶，小鬼。普罗修特想——牛奶让他想到了那个最近才进组的，替身能力十分有潜力胆子也十分小的贝西——这个年纪在这种场合，若无其事的喝牛奶。

美妙的年龄，花一样的姑娘。

随即他发动了替身。

【The Grateful Dead】

然后他终于正眼看向了那个一直坐着喝牛奶的女孩儿。

年纪不大的小女孩儿坐在墨绿色的天鹅绒沙发上，衬着她的红裙更像一朵含苞欲放的野玫瑰，如同海藻般卷曲的火红色长发上零星的点缀着圆润的珍珠，鼻翼上甚至还有着没有褪却、孩子气的小雀斑，表情茫然又无辜。

哪怕她的旁边遍地是衰老干瘪的尸体，她就如同高坐在用尸骨堆砌的王座上，理所应当的莉莉丝。

魔女看向他，眨了眨绿色的眼睛。

“普罗修特，这就是你电话里说的那个——小女孩儿？”

“Dimolto！可不可以问下你的年龄？喝酒吗？抽烟吗？有没有做过爱？喜欢什么样的接吻姿势？……”

“吵死了梅洛尼！”

“大哥，那个……”

“喂喂，你们几个！这个小鬼可是没受【壮烈成仁】的影响啊！”

几个不同的声音嘈杂的布满整个房间。

普罗修特看着屋里吵吵闹闹的组员，又看了眼坐在椅子上似乎在发呆的红发女孩儿，重新给自己点燃了香烟，回过头给身后高大沉默的男人打了句招呼。

她压根儿就没意识到自己成为了一名【替身使者】

这是她第一次、无意识的使用出自己的替身能力。

只是为了自保。

里苏特在和女孩子一番答非所问的审问中得出了结论，并在几分钟后从索贝尔给他的资料里得到了证实。

女孩儿叫瓦伦蒂娜·薄伽丘——这可真是个颇有文学底蕴和色彩的姓氏。14岁，凯尔特式的红发和意大利人的浅褐色皮肤彰显着她的混血血统，家里似乎是什么突发横财的暴发户。这是她第一次在社交场合露脸，看样子疑似是父母打算趁这次酒会给她攀上一个好的联姻对象——可惜现在所有人都死了，除了她。

“等一下，等一下！”

听到这里的伊鲁索突然打断了里苏特的话，他指着瓦伦蒂娜激动地高声叫道：“暴发户的意思是指——这小鬼现在很有钱对吧？！”

顿时几双眼睛瞬间牢牢地看向她。

年轻姑娘无视了他们的话，用手压了下裙摆，眼睛瞧着中间的空档慢吞吞地说道：“我想叫它【存在即合理（Existence In Possible）】，先生们。”

绿色的软体生物浮现在她身后，抬起一根触肢快乐招摇地朝着这帮男人们晃了晃，友好的打了个招呼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然标了个E级，但其实我车技贼差……  
> （主要是可能会有未成年描写，本来想的是M……总之还是先打个E级好了
> 
> 随便搞搞，你们随意看看w


	2. “狗”

瓦伦蒂娜·薄伽丘是暗杀组的一名新成员，14岁，英意混血，进组时间差不多三个月，比贝西晚半年，本质上是一个让人觉得很“难搞”的小鬼：她的思维十分跳跃，想法天马行空，往往正在讨论一件事情正激烈的时候她会神神叨叨地突然说起完全与这件事无关并且让其他人无法理解的句子。对此伊鲁索和霍尔马吉欧对她的称呼不是“女巫”就是“小疯子”。里苏特不会去在意他们对新人的称呼问题，索尔贝和杰拉德除了分钱就眼里只有彼此，加丘暂时因为她的遗产而对她采取无视态度，梅洛尼看起来似乎很好相处但实际上非常冷漠，而带新人的普罗修特就更不会去了管这些在他看来没有必要的事情了，只管抽着烟朝外走，后面跟着挠着脸回头去看脸上写满不安以及不知所措的贝西和紧跟着从椅子上跳下去一路小跑跟上的瓦伦蒂娜。

老实讲，暗杀组的各位从来没有把她当做过战力输出来看——你们瞧，从一开始这个红头发的小女孩儿就表现的安安静静与世无争，连替身能力都是无效化他人攻击这种辅助型——虽然在之后有遇到和其他替身使者战斗时，她那射程半径四米内被攻击者攻击无效是真的翻盘邪典，尤其是看到对方到死都想不明白为什么自己的替身攻击为什么会失效时那个一脸懵逼的表情，连里苏特的表情都会稍微的忍俊不禁那么一秒，然后在下一秒让对方彻底死于攻击或者补刀。

“我还以为她那个大章鱼很有攻击力啊？！”霍尔马吉欧在跟她第一次组队出任务时在对方震惊的同时自己也差点翻车，也得幸亏他的反应和速度都比对方快上那么一秒以至于没有让任务失败，但回到据点的时候就开始对着她跟其他人啧啧称奇。  
“听起来就是个比你的【小脚】更无趣的能力。”伊鲁索盯着电视机里的爆米花片一边回敬他。

“大哥、大哥。”被谈论的对象像是丝毫没有察觉到自己身处漩涡的中心一般，瓦伦蒂娜坐在高脚椅上晃着自己的腿，眼睛没有焦点地盯着电视随着贝西的称呼喊着普罗修特。  
“我不想一个人睡，大哥。”小姑娘在一群大男人沉默两秒后爆发的起哄声里自顾委屈地撇了撇嘴，她侧过脸专注地看向坐在一旁皱着眉毛正准备说点什么的普罗修特，“狗狗总是晚上来。”  
“有这么大，”小女孩儿伸出胳膊比划了一个大小，“从‘角’里来的狗狗们，总是在我睡着后舔我的脸发出‘呜呜’的声音，非要让我陪它们玩，我每天都睡不好……”  
说到这里，她还应景地伸出手揉了揉自己的眼睛，露出困顿的神情。  
“陪睡并不能治好你的梦游和充满妄想症的脑子，小姐。”  
普罗修特无视掉一旁嚷嚷着“让我的【娃娃脸】……”的梅洛尼和怪笑着表示自己也提供陪睡业务普罗修特拒绝了可以找他的霍尔马吉欧，绷着自己的一张俊脸颇为冷酷的开了口。  
瓦伦蒂娜颇为迷惑地看着他，有些不能理解他为什么会拒绝她的请求。女孩儿茫然地眨了下眼睛，好半晌才嘟了嘟嘴，慢吞吞又丝毫没有留恋般将头又往里侧了侧，看向了一直坐在沙发后面的餐桌前、没有出过声的里苏特。

“队长、队长。”  
女孩子软绵湿润的嗓音叫唤着他，尾音有些拖长，带出了点还没有完全褪去、小孩子撒娇般湿漉漉的奶音。  
“我和你睡好嘛，队长——”  
可惜她的话还没说完，下一秒就被起身走过来的普罗修特拎着衣服领子给带走了。  
“咕唔——”  
小姑娘飞快地伸出一只手扯住自己另一边的领子防止自己被勒死，另一只手伸向了里苏特上下挥了挥。  
“大、大哥。”贝西小心地喊了一声，普罗修特只是拎着瓦伦蒂娜头也不回的朝着阁楼走去。  
“普罗修特不会对她做什么的。”里苏特看着电视难得的对贝西解释般说了一句。  
沙发上坐的东倒西歪的一群人里也不知道是谁先发出了一声“哇哦”的怪叫，但紧接着他们又继续喝着酒大声讨论跟电视上放着的爆米花片无关的球队与赛事，仿佛什么都没有发生过，刚才只是一个无关紧要随处可见的小插曲。

他提溜着瓦伦蒂娜走进阁楼。  
“谢谢大哥，可是现在还早，我还想和贝西再玩一会儿……“  
”听着，小鬼。“  
普罗修特打断了她的话，他动作粗暴的带上了阁楼的门，将瓦伦蒂娜放在了床上。  
”我不管你玩些什么把戏——现在给我老老实实上床睡觉。我倒要看看阁楼里哪儿来的狗。”  
“大哥坐这里！”小姑娘颇为兴奋地朝里拱了拱挪出了大半的位置，拍了拍床，无视了普罗修特的态度继续对他说道：“大哥讲故事陪我一起睡！之前妈妈也是这样做的——虽然‘母亲’似乎不是很高兴——”

阁楼的灯熄了，楼下也慢慢的回归了深夜该有的沉寂。普罗修特靠坐在床头抽烟，瓦伦蒂娜已经陷入了深层的睡眠中。  
烟草就着卷烟纸星星点点的燃烧，红色的火光随着烟的吞吐闪烁明灭，大概在睡梦中闻到了烟味儿，小姑娘哼哼唧唧地把脸又朝被子里埋了埋。  
普罗修特慢慢坐直了身体。

太安静了。  
夏天的夜晚里哪怕关严了窗户也会有不耐热的蝉鸣声沉闷地从缝隙里挤进来，夜不归宿的小混混们吵闹的打骂声，不远处公路上偶尔传来的汽车引擎声，不算厚实的房板甚至能隐约听到楼下因为霍尔马吉欧的鼾声而被隔壁加丘不耐烦、急促地拍墙声。  
但现在太安静了。  
什么都没有，太安静了。

似乎有什么东西。

暗杀者出色敏锐的直觉与长期养成的对于危险的嗅觉，普罗修特放出了自己的替身。  
常人无法看到的，用粗壮的双臂代替脚来支撑着自己仅有上半身、全身布满眼睛的【壮烈成仁】散发着被瓦伦蒂娜形容过“衰老的气味”出现在床尾前，呈现一种保护与攻击的架势来。  
普罗修特将烟从嘴里取下，死死地盯着门左边墙角的夹缝处。

有什么东西在那里。  
绝对有他不知道、看不见的东西在那里。

漆黑一片的墙角如同一个深不可测的黑洞散发着不详的气息，他眯起眼睛——似乎有烟雾在那里蠕动，从里面滋生出什么不可视的生物在那里，它们的数量稀少但危险，可能因为是房间里有陌生又暗藏杀意的气息让它们颇为犹豫是否要从那里钻出来，喉咙里发出低沉的、“呜呜”的咕噜声。

就像是准备捕食猎物的、饥饿可怖的巨型猎犬一样。

普罗修特猛地想起了瓦伦蒂娜在楼下前说的，他本来嗤之以鼻、笑话般的那句“有'角'里来的狗狗们”，而就在他想起的那一瞬间，似乎有什么人在他的耳边、在他的脑子里，发出窸窸窣窣、不可名状的语言声来。  
他产生了一瞬间的恍惚，漆黑的墙角在他的眼里扭曲变形，成了一个流着涎水、庞大腥臭的怪物，它张开满是尖牙的嘴将他连同整个房间一起吞噬殆尽。  
脑子里的声音慢慢变大，就如同在嘲笑他可笑的意识一般，普罗修特咬紧了牙，房间似乎温度下降了一些，【壮烈成仁】因为本体遭受到不明的精神攻击而开始了无差别的攻击。

但也就在下一秒，所有的一切都如潮水般的褪去了，“狗”似乎也返回到了原来的巢穴里。

“……大哥？”

瓦伦蒂娜揉着眼睛从床上坐了起来，绿色的大章鱼随着她的转醒在身后不动声色隐去了身形。她睡眼朦胧地打着哈欠扯了扯背对着她的普罗修特的衬衫下摆。  
“是狗狗们又来了嘛？它们很怕生的，之前妈妈陪我的时候也是这样——大哥在这里是不会出来的啦！很晚了，大哥，睡觉嘛。”  
她撒着娇，“是吵到大哥了吗？一会去到塔里我会让姆西（Mh'i）骂它们啦——现在睡觉嘛。”  
普罗修特随着她拉扯的力道又靠回了床头板，小姑娘抱着他的手臂颠三倒四地嘟嘟囔囔着困倦的语气词、声音越来越小，她重新睡着了。

夜晚重新回归于了祥和般的平静。

女孩儿的体温隔着薄薄的棉布睡裙清晰地传递到他因为卷起袖子而裸露出的皮肤上。她正处于在过渡为少女的年纪里，刚刚发育的胸部带着小小的弧度，柔软的馨香包围在他的四周，牛奶香甜的味道温和却难以忽视的侵略他的鼻端。

或许下次在发了工资后应该去找个女人。  
普罗修特重新点了根烟，又随即掐灭掉，面无表情的想到。  
他靠着床头，闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我居然摸出来了，我真棒（不是x）
> 
> 都瞎扯的，bug巨多orz  
> Mh'ithrha的缩写应该能这么搞吧（望天


End file.
